Interview With a Vampire
by AsInspirationHits
Summary: My name is Kairi Paopu, and I have sat in the living room of two vampires to listen and write down their life stories. I intend to become my own Anne Rice; I intend to convince my small-town that vampires are harmless. My name is Kairi Paopu, and I may be partially insane for going through with this. Akuroku from Kairi's point of view. Warnings inside. T for now.
1. Epilogue

A/N:

Thanks for reading!  
This story does contain boyxboy, so if you don't like it, please don't read!  
There will definitely be violence, but a sex-scene is really undertermined, seeing as it's a little pointless to the story.

Anytime there is a chapter without Kairi, and in a different setting, it is either Axel or Roxas' flashback, but I'll try to make that clear.

Thanks again!

* * *

My old, beaten Ford truck crunches over the gravel driveway as I pull up to a quiet house perched just before the beginning of the woods, trees densely placed behind the old, cabin-like home. I double checked the address, even though I'd be a fool to think any other houses were within a mile of this place. Taking a nervous breath, I reached into the passenger's side and unceremoniously tugged the bag over my shoulder, dragging myself out of the car, not bothering to lock it. I was well aware of the terrible stigmas vampires had, and that's why I was determined to visit them – there's no species that's more mysterious, and I've never met a vampire, let alone two, that were willing to share their story; this was by far going to get me an A on my final project.

I hesitated at the door, my nerves starting to kick in at full gear. I took a few more deep breaths, trying my best not to give in to all the rumors floating about – this was a small, judgmental town; of course these people would make up nonsense stories about vampires – right?

The year was 2020, vampires had come out of hiding in 2013, to be recognized as a peaceful species. It'd taken time, but the US, as well as most European country, had agreed to give them few rights, but not much else. There's yet to be a human death by a vampire, but most say that's because people are too scared to testify. Such a big change was eerie to the human race, and it was even eerier that the vampires had so harmlessly melded their way out of the shadows. Most are still terrified of them, some find them repulsive, but there are a few out there like me, who simply find them a kind, fascinating, much more developed race.

My name is Kairi Paopu, I'm a journalist major in my last stretch of college, and taking after my idol, Anne Rice, I'd have an interview with a vampire.


	2. The Risks

The door swung open before I got the chance to knock on it. My heart skipped a beat, and I noticeably jumped back.

"I was waiting for you to knock, but you were just standing there," The tall, firey-haired man smirked down at me, green eyes more related to a cat, "I didn't think we were that scary to you humans."

I was unsure if he was being very sarcastic, or just completely oblivious of how the world has treated him the past thousands of years.

A softer voice called from within the house, "Axel, don't be such an ass; and invite her in!"

The redhead – Axel – rolled his eyes and made a gesture behind his shoulder, as if he was just trying to make it look like he wasn't being _completely_ obedient. Nevertheless, he swept to the side with speed and grace I'd never seen, allowing me to take a step inside. It was pretty obvious, even to humans, that I was getting anxious and claustrophobic. My heart beat like African drums in my chest as he closed the door behind me. Even though logically I knew they wouldn't hurt me, it's hard to clear years of teaching out of your head so easily. A much shorter blonde – about my height, actually – came out of what looked like the kitchen, the wave of air that followed him gave me the impression something was either rotting or burning.

"Hi, I'm Roxas; we spoke on the phone the other day. Kairi, right?" He seemed to be a bit overly friendly, and that stench continued to pierce the air. What startled me, though, were the long canines that made themselves obvious when the smaller man smiled. It looked as though they could pierce through metal, and I felt myself break into a cold sweat. After a couple of seconds of me staring at his teeth, his brows knitted in concern before his smile dropped, almost self-consciously.

I just noticed he was holding out his hand, and with little hesitance I shook it, replying with a quiet, "Yes."

"God, that smells awful," Axel began to gag, obviously more for show, and began laughing as Roxas back-handed his upper arm. The taller man didn't seem phased, but I jumped a bit at the solid, powerful _thud_ the motion made. It was as though someone had hammered a marble counter, and it didn't do anything to help my nerves.

"I haven't cooked in at least a hundred years, can you cut me some slack!?" Roxas replied bitterly to his spouse, then turned back to me with a sympathetic look, motioning to the living room area, "Let's sit. I tried to make you a meal, but obviously it didn't turn out so hot," He moved to the couch and sat, all while glaring at Axel who greedily stretched out over half of the shared space. I took a seat on the large loveseat across from them, beginning to pull a journal and pen out, laying them on my lap. The two weren't any different as far as clothing went. Both had on a pair of simple black dress pants, probably trying to look presentable for company, and dress shirts that were nothing special. It was, however, their beauty that gave them away. Hannah Montana was obviously unaware of vampires when she'd written her song, because the pale, flawless men in front of me were undoubtedly perfect. Roxas had a more angelic look to him, with a baby-face, and huge, doll-like blue eyes; a short, hourglass figure gave the subtlety of a holy spirit. Axel, on the other hand, looked more devious – a tall, slim body with acidic green eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul, and not to mention the blood red spikes that seemed to never end.

I was snapped out of my observations when Roxas spoke up again.

"So this is for your final project, here in the University? The secrets of the local vampires?" He was smiling, but I could pick up on the bit of bitterness in his voice, which made me all the more curious.

I nodded, already feeling a bit more relaxed, "Something like that. I'm more or less here to prove you're not..." I trailed off, not knowing how to state it without sounding offensive.

"Monsters? Flesh-eating animals?" Axel chuckled, finishing my thoughts. I tried to defend myself, but he waved the hand that wasn't on the couch over Roxas' shoulders in the air, "No need to hold back, we're well-aware of our reputation."

The blonde seemed like he wanted to help me out, but simply nodded, probably thinking the same thing as his partner.

I'd already begun to loosen up around the two, they seemed so normal, unlike anything I'd ever heard about. I didn't understand why everyone had scattered like flies when they had moved into town. "If it means anything, I've never thought that; but it's a small-town, and people tend to gossip here, be more close-minded." I admitted, ashamed of the things I'd overheard from family, friends, teachers.

"Thank you," Roxas nodded appreciatively, obviously taking what I'd said to heart, or at least appearing to do so.

Axel sat up a bit straighter and commented, "You're not here to reassure us, though, you're here to ask questions. So shoot."

The nervousness began to spread through me again. I had been feeling brave when I wrote down my questions, and now I wasn't so sure I wanted to ask them. This, however, didn't stop me.

"I'd like to address your, um, eating habits first. I think it's pretty obvious we're all appalled how you've managed to be so... vegan?"

At my question, the two promptly exchanged a look, and began laughing, their fangs now completely visible, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Eating humans? That's repulsive!" Axel again made with the over-exaggerated gagging.

"Kairi," Roxas had given away to quick chuckles, "We don't feed on humans."

The shock was pretty evident on my face. Vampires that don't feed on humans. Were they just talking about themselves, or the race as a whole?

"Animals. We hunt in the woods. No vampires will ever enjoy the taste of human blood. It's filthy and probably full of bacon-bits," Axel retorted, shaking his head with a huge grin, the sheer size of the fangs sending my heart into another drum solo.

They both looked over, concerned expressions, and Axel covered his smile, mumbling a "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

At first I had no clue how he knew I'd been temporarily frightened, I was sure I hadn't shown it on my face. It then became apparent the two could _hear_ my heartbeat, my breathing, every motion I made with my pencil. The hearing must have slipped my mind.

"Eating humans was a rumor made by your kind to scare you away from us. We've never fed on mortals," Roxas quickly brought everyone back onto topic.

I nodded, automatically feeling much more comforted, even if I wasn't entirely sure I could trust them yet.

Roxas looked at me a bit skeptically, his sudden change in demeanor a bit startling, "Kairi, do you understand the risk all of us are taking by allowing you to write our secrets down?" The two almost immediately began to take a more serious mood, as though Roxas had finally addressed the elephant in the room. "Vampires can hear from miles if we choose to," he continued, "I'm sure someone has already heard us, maybe even started spreading the news." Roxas' voice became so quickly hushed, the intensity was something I had not been expecting; Axel shifted in his seat uncomfortably, looking somewhere else in the room.

I shook my head honestly, "I had no idea, but I don't understand why you wouldn't want me to write something positive about-"

"You didn't tell her!?" Axel jumped up, looking pointedly down to Roxas, who stiffened and looked at his lap guiltily.

"I wanted to tell her in person," Roxas started rambling, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Kairi, you need to go, it's not fair to you if-"

"Could you let me explain for a-"

"No! She has no idea what-"

"But-"

"Could both of you shut up!?" I exclaimed, jumping up and interrupting their yelling. Nothing was making any sense, least of all that I just screamed at vampires, drawing both their eyes over to me in a sudden movement, their gazes piercing into my skin. Well, too late to back out now, "Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I'm an adult, and I can speak for myself. You can both have a seat, rationally explain what's going on, and the I'll decide what I'm going to do from there. Got it!?" I huffed, pointing to the couch. Both sat slowly, their eyes never leaving me, like obedient puppies. I silently applauded myself for so quickly training society's most feared beings. There was a moment's pause, the two of them getting back into place, calming down once more, and Roxas sending an apologetic glance to Axel.

"Our society," Roxas began quietly, looking back to me, "Is made up of a very secretive caste system, per se. I can go into further detail later if you choose, but to put it simply-"

"They could kill all of us just for speaking with you. They don't like interaction with humans, and they wouldn't tolerate us allowing you to write down all the intimate details of our kind if they ever found out. We're putting all of our asses on the line right now by letting you do this." Axel finished for his lover.

There was a bloated silence. I'm not sure why they chose me, or how any of this came to be. I'm also not sure if that A was worth risking my life, and I'm really not sure why my curiosity led me to say what I did then:

"You'd better make this worth, it then."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far!

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please review and tell me what I'm doing right and wrong!  
I want to know how to make the story better!

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
